Definitions
by GoddessofDawn7843
Summary: (What-If Scenario) At Crestwood, instead of breaking Levellan's heart, Solas reveals the truth about himself, and things play out far differently for our Inquisitor and her mage. But, like most things, happy endings are rarely ever what they seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** (What-If Scenario) At Crestwood, instead of breaking Levellan's heart, Solas reveals the truth about himself, and things play out far differently for our Inquisitor and her mage. But, like most things, happy endings are rarely ever what they seem to be.

 **A/N:** Okay, so long story short, I read on a DA Wiki that a romanced Solas intended to tell Levellan the truth about who/what he was and even give up his plans, but decided better of it and broke up with her instead.

Well... reading that got me thinking - the premise of what he could have done differently _is_ an interesting one, and considering I'm still a long way from over my obsession with this pairing, what kind of person would I be if I didn't take a crack at it?

I'm not sure if something like this has been done on this site, but this is me not really caring.

Enjoy ;)

 **Disclaimer:** The day my evil plan works out and I become the queen of the world is the day I call these characters my own... until then, Bioware and EA owns _everything_.

* * *

 **Definitions  
** _(Love is...)_

* * *

 _"Am I wrong?/For thinking out of the box from where I stay?  
Am I wrong?/For saying that I choose another way?  
I ain't tryna do what everybody else doing/Just 'cause everybody doing what they all do.  
If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow -  
I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home."_

 _"So am I wrong?/For thinking that we can be something for real?  
Now am I wrong?/For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"  
_\- **Nico & Vinz**, 'Am I Wrong?' Lyrics

* * *

 _ **-Trust-**_

* * *

Arriving at the mouth of the cave, when he turned around, Solas felt himself smiling as he watched the Inquisitor tried to placate her hart. Seemingly intent on keeping her attention, the bluish-grey stag made odd bleating sounds as she stroked its face, clearly enjoying itself if the lazy look in its half-lidded eyes were any indication.

Feeling Solas's eyes on her, Levellan looked over her shoulder and gave him a fond, exasperated look but laughed when the animal nudged at her hands.

She laid her hand against its face, giving it a half-stern, half-amused look. The hart whined childishly but seemed to understand the intent behind the gesture, and with one final affectionate nuzzle, turned and rejoined Solas's horse nearby on its own.

As she walked up to him, Solas quirked an eyebrow. "I'm surprise he isn't coming along with us." He said dryly, holding out his hand.

Hunter green eyes lit up as she reached out and laced her fingers through his. "I doubt his antlers would fit." She said matter-of-factly. "Bruce will just have to settle with guarding the entrance."

He shook his head. "Nor can I believe you actually named him that."

Levellan shrugged. "He looked like a Bruce." She said nonchalantly, distracted momentarily when he then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "That aside... you never told me why we're out here."

He readjusted her hand in his grip and pressed another kiss against her pulse this time. "Didn't I?" he asked vaguely though she could feel a smile against the skin.

"You didn't, in fact. But I'll admit this much, you _do_ have me curious."

"Good." He lowered their hands and squeezed. "Patience, _ma Vhenan_."

She made a mild humming sound in the back of her throat before she turned towards the cave entrance.

Solas then extended his other hand, turning it so that his palm was facing up and created a single tongue of blue fire to light the way forward, and with a gentle tug he lead her inside.

They walked in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the echo of the wind and the soft drip dripping above their heads.

Eventually, when they saw light up ahead, Solas cut off the flame in his hand. Levellan's breath caught, and that anxious knot in his chest he had since they left Skyhold coiled tighter when he saw the awed look on her face.

Still... ever composed, Solas didn't let his nerves show. "The Veil is thin here." He began steadily. "Can you feel it on your skin, tingling?"

She turned to him and tilted her head, lips tugging up at the corners as she looked at him with both amusement and curiosity.

There was a nervous flutter next to the knot in his chest before Solas reached up and cupped her cheek. "I... was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me."

Levellan must have noticed the slight waver in his voice as she squeezed his hand back briefly. When she spoke again, she kept her tone light, teasing. "I'm listening, and I can offer a few suggestions."

He appreciated the effort and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He said quietly, and then, more seriously, "...For now, the best gift I can offer is... the truth. You are unique. In all Thedas, I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the Fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined."

Her eyes softened. "As you are to me."

"Then what I must tell you..." He trailed off, only to catch himself before the words could leave his mouth.

Where could he possibly begin? The thought almost made him want to laugh. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how to encroach the subject, and not only that, but there was so much he wanted to share with her - so much _more_ he wanted to tell her.

He wanted to give her the truth, she deserved it. He'd thought about it countless times before, how the scenario would play out, thought about all the possible outcomes. However, if there was one thing he'd come both to love and fear about Ellana Levellan was her tendency to surprise him... and not always in the best way.

Noticing his prolonged silence, Levellan looked at him with concern. "Solas?"

Briefly, he thought about telling her about the Vallaslin first... but reconsidered.

Then, the answer dawned on him and it took much not to just blink in astonishment at the pure simplicity of it.

He could _show_ her.

Solas turned his head towards the pool and cliff face at the end of the area, narrowing his eyes contemplatively.

When he turned back to Levellan, he made up his mind.

"I must show you something."

"I... thought you were already." She said as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Solas, what is going on?"

"It's difficult to explain." He said quietly.

"What about this 'truth' you wanted to tell me?"

"You will have it, I promise. But before I do..." He tightened his grip on her hand, blue eyes intense, " _Vhenan_ , do you trust me?"

She blinked at him for a moment before nodding. "Of course I do."

"Then come with me." He said and took a step back before leading her over to the water.

Solas let go of her hand before stepping up to the edge of the pool, and Levellan watched in stunned silence as he raised a makeshift walkway made out of stone leading up to the back.

Once he was close enough, he waved his hand and dispelled the magic he felt there - when he did, the illusion surrounding it gave way and revealed a tall mirror within the cliffs.

He heard her gasp behind him. "Is that...?" Levellan began.

Solas grimaced when he put his hand against eluvian only to have nothing happen at first.

Gritting his teeth, he focused on the surge of magic he felt coursing through his arm, pressing down harder until blue light erupted underneath his palm and spread out across the smooth, glassy surface.

When he turned back to her, Levellan was staring at him in shock and awe, an unspoken question in her eyes. Instead of answering her outright however, he held out his hand for her to take again.

Confused but undoubtedly curious now, she took a tentative step forward and took his hand. With a nod, she then allowed herself to be lead in as Solas took them through the mirror.

* * *

The path Solas had lead them on when they stepped through was broken, uneven and - like everything else in the Crossroads - looked like it hadn't been used in centuries.

It ran through the shattered remains of, as it looked to Levellan, what must have been a city once. A thin mist hung in the air obscuring the way forward, and while some of the surrounding buildings seemed entirely untouched, there were either entire chunks missing from others or were suspended in midair.

What really caught Levellan's interest, however, was the fact that the ruin itself wasn't entirely abandoned, as she would occasionally see spirits drifting in-between.

She half expected Solas to have stopped them over at some point so he could speak with one, but instead, her mage just seemed unusually tense, almost nervous.

They hadn't said a word to each other since they'd been there, and despite all the questions she wanted to ask, she resisted... for the time being.

Eventually, they reached a circular courtyard lined with a dozen or so more eluvians.

Although most of the mirrors were broken, there were a handful that weren't. Walking up to one of them, Solas spoke something under his breath before it lit up.

Before they went in, Levellan tugged at his hand and frowned when she saw the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated at first before speaking. "Nothing exactly, but in hindsight, I may not have thought this all the way through."

"That doesn't sound like you." She said, smiling slightly.

"No, it doesn't." He agreed and sighed. "I'm not entirely sure what you'll make of what I'm about to show you."

"I doubt it can be that bad, Solas."

He looked away. "That remains to be seen."

Her grip on his hand tightened. "Yes it does." She said taking a step closer to him. "But one thing's for certain, we're not turning back now."

The way she said it left no room for argument. "I suppose it is too late for that, isn't it?"

Levellan reached up to his face and turned it back to her, making him look at her. "You asked me earlier if I trusted you."

" _Vhenan_ -"

"Please, let me finish." She said firmly. "I told you that I did, and I meant it. But right now, I need you to trust me too."

"I do." He said sincerely.

She pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Good. Then there's nothing to worry about."

Something in his eyes turned sad, and then, softly, "...You could be wrong about that."

"I could be," she allowed, "but we won't know until we find out for ourselves, will we?"

* * *

 _ **-Truth-**_

* * *

Levellan was temporarily blinded by the daylight that greeted her when they stepped out again. Squinting, she held her arm in front of her eyes until they adjusted to the harsh light. Once they did and she lowered her arm again, she was astonished when she saw where they were.

From where they were, she could see a lush valley surrounded by mountains, and moreover, buildings by the lake below.

"This is..." She looked around herself before turning her head back to Solas. "We're not even in Fereldan anymore, are we?"

He shook his head before gently tugging at her hand. "Come, there is more to see further ahead."

Levellan went along eagerly as he then lead her to another mirror nearby. It took them a relatively short distance away, and when they stepped out, a bridge leading to a large building that lay in front of them.

"Creators above, look at that..." she said. "It's completely untouched."

"The mountains surrounding this valley are impassable," Solas answered. "The only way to access it would be through the eluvians."

She nodded, accepting the explanation. "That would explain it... But, now that we're on the subject - you knew, didn't you? About the mirrors." she said, looking at him directly. "Even before Morrigan told us about them."

At the mention of the other woman, he scoffed. "They are a part of our people's history. I would imagine I could tell you more about them than what the witch thinks she knows."

Levellan tilted her head slightly. "You could have shared. It might have saved us some trouble."

"I had no reason to then, but I do now." He said, squeezing her hands.

She smiled. "Well then, in that case, I suppose it's better late than never. But this place... what was it for?"

"You'll see." He promised.

Much to Levellan's growing frustration, Solas said little else as he took her to a different part of the fortress. She was tempted to do what she did to her twin brother when they were children and just pin him to the ground and keep him there until he stopped being mysterious.

As she let her eyes roam over his body, however, she had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from grinning like a fool, liking the idea the more she thought about it. Solas might have been taller than Mahanon was, but she was confident she could take him... and if not on the first go, she would definitely have fun trying.

Her shameless ogling was interrupted when they reached the top of the staircase they were on and Solas made them stop walking. Looking up, Levellan was startled when she saw a group of spirits standing guard up ahead.

She hesitated, noticing their weapons until Solas smiled at her encouragingly and walked up to the tallest of the spirits and apparent leader.

Upon seeing him approaching, instead of attacking, an excited babble broke out among the them.

Lowering their weapons, when Solas was close enough they suddenly fell quiet, and much to Levellan's surprise, the flaking spirits bowed while the leader greeted him enthusiastically in what she could only guess was Ancient Elven.

"Friends or yours?" she surmised.

Solas nodded before looking at the leader and spoke in a low, smooth voice. Although she couldn't make out most of what they were saying, she got the gist of it when she heard her own name and the spirit turned and observed her with interest.

Without warning, it shocked her by laughing, its tone almost teasing when it spoke to Solas again.

Solas, for his part, just rolled his eyes and then, turned back to her. " _Ma Vhenan_ , this is Samahl, champion and one of the protectors of this place for centuries beyond count." He introduced.

Levellan smiled at it. "It's a pleasure."

The warrior sprit, Samahl, chuckled quietly before surprising her yet again by speaking in a clear, slightly accented voice, _"I assure you the pleasure is mine._ Andaran atish'an _. It is good to see a new face after all this time. We had long thought this place to be forgotten - I am glad we were wrong."_ It said and bowed at her. _"Dread Wolf's blessing to you, my lady."_

She blinked, caught off guard. "I... Pardon?"

Perhaps noticing her sudden change in posture, Samahl looked at Solas curiously - at the sight of the pointed look it got back, it straightened up. _"Ah... I see._ " It said, looking back at Levellan. _"You do not yet know the truth, do you?"_

Speechless at that point, when she didn't reply Solas stepped in and addressed the spirit again in Elven. Samahl nodded and just like that, it and the others dispersed and faded away like a mirage.

Levellan looked at him questioningly. "What was he talking about, Solas?"

"That is one of the things I must tell you." He began steadily. "...I assume you know about the Dread Wolf?"

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Of course. Fen'Harel. He's the god of deception in my people's myths. In the stories, he's said to have locked away the gods of good and evil." She said, saying it like she was repeating it from someone else. She then frowned, perplexed. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"A great deal... considering this valley is his."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "What?" she said sharply. "But he's- Why would you bring me here? Why would you..."

"Because there's more to this place than you realize."

The look in his eyes made Levellan's heart race until the realization dawned on her and she stilled.

"You know something." It wasn't a question.

He nodded. "I do."

She frowned. "But you won't just tell me?"

"You would not believe me if I did - not without proof."

Levellan opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but when the words failed her, she sighed.

"...Am I going to like this?" she asked with resignation.

"Perhaps not, but, _Vhenan_ , I need you to understand..." There was a quiet plea in his voice, and despite whatever apprehension she may have felt, she relented.

Steeling her nerves, she nodded once.

"Then show me."

So he did.

* * *

He showed her the murals - every one of them - and in a matter of hours, he'd disproven everything she'd thought she knew yet again.

All this, without telling her what _he_ knew.

Her reaction in that time ranged from angry confusion to shock - some times, she would swear under her breath or shake her head in disbelief, but mostly, she just stayed quiet and seemed to withdraw deeper into herself.

By the time he took her to the temple on the lake, Levellan was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she barely noticed where they were until Solas squeezed her hand.

He smiled slightly as faraway green eyes blinked back at him in confusion.

When she looked up, a small gasp escaped her as she took in the high, vaulted ceiling and the gilded walls, all intact... if just dusty.

She let go of Solas's hand just then, and he watched on quietly as she walked down the vast hall to take it all in.

That anxious knot from earlier coiled painfully in his chest, but despite it, he allowed himself to admire the sight she made in the fading light of the setting sun as it poured in through the windows.

When she reached the centre of the hall, she lingered by the gilded mural of the wolf for a moment before going on further.

Solas followed after her, his heart growing a little heavier with every step.

He found her standing in front of the painted mural at the end and quietly went over to her side.

Some of the tension left her shoulders as she leaned against him, and when he put his arms around her shoulders, she let her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"The Vallaslin - it's not what we think it is, is it?"

"No." He said quietly.

Her voice was quiet, "Oh..." She reached up to her cheek and traced the dark green line there.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you." he said, holding her tighter.

"I know you didn't." She sighed again before turning around and put her arms around his waist. "Thank you." She murmured. "I didn't expect this, any of it, but I'm grateful."

He reached up and cupped her cheek, and she surprised him when she smiled slightly and leaned into his touch.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, genuinely curious.

She laid her hand over his and lowered it from her face, lacing their fingers together once more. "Nothing much, I just wonder how I'm going to put all this into a letter."

"You would tell your clan?" he asked, gauging her expression carefully.

"I'd have to eventually, won't I?"

"...They wouldn't believe you." He said quietly.

"I know."

"Would that stop you?"

"No it wouldn't." She said, smiling sadly. "I want to tell them, I just don't know how I'm going to face my Keeper and tell her our gods were glorified, elven versions of Tevinter magisters. She would run me off."

From her tone alone and the way she said it, he could tell she was serious. "You're under no obligation."

"Of course I have an obligation." she said, stepping out of his embrace. "Solas, they're my people, my family. This changes _so much_ \- I can't leave them in the dark."

"And if they resent you for telling them?"

She raised her head boldly. "Then let them resent me. We've held on to what remained for so long, and that's kept us back from so much. We could be so much _more_ than we are, and if I can make even one person believe that, isn't that worth the consequences?"

Her voice had become more passionate while the light in her eyes was like fire, bright with her sudden resolve.

She was _breathtaking_.

Seeing the look he gave her, Levellan came back to herself a little, but before she could say anything else, however, Solas closed the space between them and kissed her. Though she was clearly taken by surprise at first, she responded willingly enough and wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt his hands on at her waist.

Solas didn't notice he had backed them into the wall until he heard a soft gasp and felt the cool surface of the mural underneath his hand.

When the need for air became too desperate and he eventually broke the kiss, the space between their bodies was nonexistent as they stood chest to chest, heart beating wildly against frantic heart, their foreheads pressed together.

Levellan looked at him, dazed and breathless, "What... what was that for?"

"That," he said, not recognizing his voice, "was in case I never get the chance to kiss you again."

She blinked owlishly. "What are you talking about? After that performance, you're _definitely_ kissing me again."

He pulled away, feeling bereft as he did. "You may not feel that way in a moment..."

Blinking several times, Levellan caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye, and when she turned her head, she was startled when she saw Samahl, accompanied with a small army of spirits behind it, standing at the bottom of the stairs, filling the entire hall.

The warrior spirit started clapping ironically, _"Forgive the interruption, my friend,"_ it said, its amusement obvious as it dropped its hands and then swept into a courteous bow, _"but we've spread word of your return. As you can imagine, most of us were eager to see you. It's been, well, let's just say it's been a while."_

Solas nodded back curtly before stepping away from Levellan and turned towards the gathering throng.

Like one, when he stood at the top most step and faced them, the spirits all knelt down in a show of respect.

Behind him, "Solas...?"

When he turned back to her, Levellan was looking at him questioningly, the uncertainty obvious on her face.

His smile back didn't reach his eyes.

"There may be one more thing I need to tell you..."

* * *

 _ **-Acceptance-**_

* * *

The silence was oppressive and awkward, and hung over their heads like a storm cloud.

Unwilling (or unable) to speak, Levellan was staring ahead without actually _seeing_ anything, and was quietly wondering to herself how her life had gotten so very, very complicated.

She was amazed when she found she could use her voice at all.

"So... you're the Dread Wolf."

They both were sitting on the steps outside of the Sanctuary as night fell over the Valley. When she turned her head, Solas met her stare with a look of quiet desperation and a concerned frown.

His answer was terse, to the point. "Yes."

Levellan swallowed thickly, her facade of calm very nearly slipping when he made to reach for her hand, and while she didn't pull back or flinch, she stiffened at the familiar, gentle touch.

This didn't go unnoticed, and Solas looked away pulling his hand back as he did.

Levellan was equal parts grateful and heartbroken because of it.

"Are you...?" she began uncertainly. "I mean, I know what the murals said, but, are you like Flemeth, or...?"

He shook his head. "No. I was Solas first - 'Fen'Harel' came later." He then frowned. "But, regardless of what name I go by, I... I am still me, _Vhenan_."

She shut her eyes and inhaled sharply through her nose. "And yet, you're not." She whispered.

"Would you have believed me if I told you outright who- what I was?" he asked.

He had her there.

"That depends - what exactly _are_ you?"

"It is just as the murals you saw say - I am no god, nor have I ever claimed to be one." He then sighed heavily. "However, you remember I told Blackwall that I was a soldier once?" When she nodded, he went on, "Though the truth may be more complicated than that, I did not lie. I was a soldier and I fought in a war against those who would enslave my people."

"The Evanuris."

"Yes."

"...Exactly how long ago was this?"

"It... was a much different Age."

There was a tense pause as Levellan processed this.

"Why are you telling me all this? Why now? Just... _why_ , Solas?"

His stare was intense when she looked up and met his eyes. "You know why."*

The way he said it made her heart stutter and Levellan had to look away when she found she couldn't think clearly.

Then, softly, "Where do we go from here?"

There was resignation in his voice. "That is your decision."

She frowned. "Why are you giving me all the power in this?"

Solas surprised her by smiling slightly. "Because the power has always been yours."

"...Would you stop me if I left?"

"No." And from his tone alone, she knew he wouldn't.

"Just like that?"

"I brought you here to tell you the truth, and I did - if you asked me to take you back to Skyhold, I will, and I will not blame you if you never speak to me again."

For not the first time in that hour, she felt off-kilter - off-kilter and vaguely nauseous.

He was actually leaving it all to her - she knew if she stood up right there and then and walked away, he would let her. But at the same time, knowing this made her uncomfortable and frustrated.

She ran her hands over her face, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms as she sat forward, hunched over and groaned. "You're an ass."

This got her a small smile. "I suspect I've been called worse." he admitted.

She snorted delicately as she let her hands drop to her side and looked up again.

Looking up at the night sky, she closed her eyes when she felt a mild breeze against her skin - exhaling softly, when she opened her eyes, she turned back to look at him again.

Solas had been watching her carefully, the apprehensive edge obvious despite his usual veneer of calm.

For a long while, all the two of them did was stare back at each other quietly until Levellan forced herself to look away again.

She happened to looked down when she noticed that their hands were close enough to touch.

The urge to take it in hers eventually won out over her common sense telling her to stand up and leave. Slowly, tentatively, she extended her smallest finger and, very lightly, nudged it against the side of his hand.

There was a gentle nudge back before he brushed his knuckles over hers and eventually covered her hand, tracing feather-light patterns over her skin

Her lips quirked up at the corners, and for a brief moment, she thought she saw his do the same.

They sat like that in the dark for several minutes until a random thought made her hand go still and her back stiffen.

"...As a child, I've heard stories," she began slowly, counting her words, "About the Dread Wolf."

His shoulders visibly tensed but he didn't interrupt her.

"There weren't a lot of them that went into detail, but in the few that did, they always depict him... _you_ , in a certain way."

Solas looked at her wearily. "Where are you going with this?"

"Are they true? Is the... Wolf real?" she asked, "Or is that just another thing the Dalish got wrong?"

There was a tense moment between them - his entire posture was rigid, tense, and even without saying a thing, Levellan had her answer.

She wetted her lips nervously, and, faintly, "Ah..."

"The Wolf was a guise to strike fear into the heart of my enemies, but more, it is a part of myself... So, yes, it is real." Solas said stiffly through a clenched jaw. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to show it to me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Solas's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He was stunned speechless until a dent formed between his brows as he looked at her uncertainly.

"Why?" he asked again and frowned when he noticed her hands shaking. "Why would want to? _Vhenan_ , you're trembling."

"I know, but I don't want a reason to be afraid of you."

Solas pulled his hand back and stood up abruptly, turning his back on her.

"Do you know what you're asking?"

She got onto her feet as well and walked up to stand next to him. "Maybe I don't, but I've been told horror stories about you all my life. I've been _taught_ to fear you, and until you prove me wrong, I'm not going to know better. So please, _show me_."

Even in the limited light, the uneasiness was obvious on his face when he gave her a sidelong look. "...Are you sure?"

"You wanted me to understand, Solas. I'm going to try and do that."

"It is enough that you would do just that, my love." He said softly, straightening up reluctantly as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You may want to step back."

Levellan let out a shaky breath and nodded before backing away.

When she was far enough, she watched as Solas closed his eyes and tilted his face up - the next minute, without warning, a strange light suddenly enveloped around him.

The change was gradual, but even as she saw it happening right in front of her eyes, there was a part of her that couldn't believe it was happening.

Pale, smooth skin was replaced with thick fur the colour of a dark, starless night as a violent shiver and tremor wracked his body - limbs snapping and changing their shape, hands and bare feet transforming into something else entirely.

It was his face, however, that went through the most radical change. Sharp features became unrecognizable, shifting and stretching as mouth and nose became a snout and ears drew back even further.

Then, the Wolf _grew_.

Standing on hind legs, he - _it_ \- towered over her before massive paws touched down with audible, heavy _thud_. When the Wolf turned its huge head towards her, Levellan felt every hair on her body stand up on end as three pairs of fiery red eyes opened and looked right at her.

She forgot to think, she forgot to _breathe_. There was nothing but bone-deep fear and the frantic sound of her heart thundering in her ears, and yet, she was frozen, caught underneath the Wolf's burning stare.

She wasn't sure how long she stood like that, but when the need for air finally became too great, her breath came out in short, shallow pants.

The Wolf, for its part stood still as a statue as kept its stare locked with hers.

Although her every instinct and impulse was damn near screaming at her to run, Levellan couldn't find it in herself to look away.

There was something in the Wolf's posture that stopped her from giving into the temptation and backing away. Though easily the size of a great bear, it kept its head low and its ears flat against the side of its head as it tried to make itself look less intimidating.

And then there was the way it was looking at her...

Despite their fierce colour, the Wolf's eyes held the same calmness she always found whenever looking into Solas's blue ones. And much like her mage's, they were just as expressive as she could see a range of different emotions there - concern, curiosity, apprehension, hope, but most of all, love.

And, just like that (although, not quite - not yet), she wasn't so afraid anymore.

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out with a still-trembling hand and touched the side of its face, surprised by the softness she felt underneath her fingertips.

No matter what, she reminded herself as she used her other hand and stroked it along its jaw, for all intent and purpose, this was still Solas.

"This is really you, isn't it...?" she asked, voicing her thoughts out loud.

There was a gentle pressure against her hand, and Levellan was astonished when the Wolf leaned into her touch, making a low rumbling sound in the back of its throat as three pairs of red eyes looked at her through half-shut lids.

Strange and tense as it may have been, it was an unbearably tender moment... one that ended far too soon once sense returned and the reality of the situation finally came crashing back down on her.

Pulling her hands back carefully, Levellan stepped away. When her legs stopped working all of a sudden, she simply sank down on the steps, breathing heavily as she bent her head and gripped at the shorter curls at her nape.**

She hadn't noticed Solas change back until she felt his hand on her shoulder and looked up to see him kneeling in front of her with a worried expression on his face.

"I think it's time we go back now." She said, her voice a little above a whisper.

" _Ma Vhenan_ -" he started, but was cut off when Levellan laid her hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"It's okay..." She said softly. "Take me back."

She felt him frowning underneath her hand, and although unhappy about it, Solas let the matter drop.

Getting on his feet, when Levellan held out her hand for him to help her onto her feet again, he did so without hesitation.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **End Note:** I actually have most of the next chapter written out - I had planned to combine it and make a super-long chapter... but rethought it. This seems a little more manageable, and I'll be able to rethink one or two things in the next chapter.

I'm aware the beginning may be a little lame (or, I think so anyway), but this is a 'What If' fic, so I hope I'll be excused... and that most of you have reached this point. Still, I have an ending in mind, and I can promise you the best is still to come - it'll be awesome.

It's also worth noting that I made Solas a little weaker so to speak since he doesn't have Flemeth's divinity yet - in the game, he does that only at the very end anyway. Oh, and in case you were wondering about the name I gave to the guardian spirit at the fortress, according to the DA Wiki, 'Samahl' means 'laughter' in elven.

 _ **Right, now, on to what the (*) mean:**_

* I didn't make Levellan ask **everything** she could have - there is a **reason** for me doing that.

** I'll defend Levellan's reaction to Solas's Wolf by posing a question to you all: Realistically, if you found out that the monster you thought was living in your closet as a kid was REAL and, moreover, that he was your _boyfriend_ , wouldn't you be just a tad bit freaked out as well? In my mind, the Dalish would paint Fen'Harel as some Bogey Man they tell stories about to scare their children into eating all their vegetables and not staying out past nightfall.

So! More to come - I sincerely hope any of you reading this liked it :) PMs and Reviews are appreciated in equal measure. Flames - pfft, whatever you say, isn't nearly as bad as what I think about my work myself, so bring them on.

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all who have added this story to your favourites and follows! A fair warning, there may be some light hearted sexiness, banter, kissing ( _gods_ , the kissing...), and minor heaviness up ahead... but, then again, when is any of that ever a bad thing?

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** EA owns everything you're familiar with - I just borrow the characters to play with from time to time...

* * *

 **Definitions  
** _(Love is...)_

* * *

 _"Guess I should have seen it coming/Caught me by surprise -  
I wasn't looking where I was going/I fell into your eyes."_

 _"I'm addicted to you/Hooked on your love,  
Like a powerful drug/I can't get enough of.  
Lost in your eyes/Drowning in blue -  
Out of control/What can I do?  
I'm addicted to you."  
_\- Avicii, 'Addicted to You' Lyrics

* * *

 _ **-Passion-**_

* * *

By the time the two elves eventually returned to Skyhold it was well past midnight, and while they could still hear a commotion coming from the tavern, the main hall was completely deserted.

Levellan had been quiet since the ruin, and despite his best efforts to appear calm, Solas was anxious. She knew the truth now, most of it, accepted his explanations, and more than that, she'd seen the Wolf. It was more than he could have dared to hoped for, but her prolonged silence was starting to trouble him - it wasn't rejection, and yet, it wasn't quite acceptance either.

Had he made a mistake?

Solas walked her to her door at the end of the hall, but after a while, as Levellan stood with her back half turned, still not saying anything, he cleared his throat slightly. "Goodnight, Inquisitor."

He was just about to turn away when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Solas..."

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper and was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

He held his breath as Levellan walked up to him and froze when she laid her hands against his chest.

"It funny..." she admitted quietly, "I thought, after everything, that I'd look at you differently."

"And do you?"

A slender hand trailed down the flat plains of his chest, stopping just over his heart while the other came to rest on his shoulder.

Whatever he was about to say next died on his lips when she finally looked up at him. The hand on his shoulder then moved up and he held perfectly still until it finally halted over his cheek, and she surprised him by smiling.

He didn't dare hope. "My love..."

"You're still you." She said, cupping his face more firmly. "I know in my heart that something - everything - should change now, that I shouldn't feel the way I do. But this, _you_... it doesn't change the fact that I still want you."

"It should..." He whispered. " You've seen what I am. Could you overlook that?"

"Not overlook, no, but I can't condemn it either. You said so yourself - your Wolf is as much a part of you as the man standing in front of me is. If you were anything less, I would have been disappointed."

His eyes saddened. "It's too much, _Vhenan_."

"Isn't that my decision?" she asked, letting her hands drop before putting her arms around his neck. "Solas... I'll take what I can get, but _only_ if you're willing to give it to me."

"Would you settle for all of me?"

"Wolf, mage, man - all of the above and no less."

"...And if I hurt you?"

"You might." She allowed. "You're probably one of the few people who can. But I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'll take that chance." Then, seriously, looking straight into his eyes. "But I think I've made my feelings on the matter pretty clear already, now it's my turn to ask you - what do _you_ want, Solas?"

He knew what he should have done - the right thing would have been to gently ease out of her embrace, to step away and refuse her. It would have been the noble, the _selfless_ thing to do.

His hands moved on their own accord, settling over Levellan's hips and pulled their bodies flush together, eliciting a surprised gasp from the woman.

"You," he said, not recognizing his own voice. "Perhaps it's selfish of me, but I want you too."

Levellan's eyes lit up and without warning, she stepped out of his arms but not before taking a handful of his shirt and pulled him back to her, soundly bringing her mouth to his.

It took a moment to respond, but when he did, Solas returned the kiss passionately.

He was barely even aware that Levellan had backed them against the door until he heard an audible thump and felt one of her legs wrap itself around his waist.

"Door." She gasped before letting out a soft, shuddering moan when he started paying attention to her neck. "Stairs. Tower - _now_."

Fully invested in hearing that sound again, Solas nodded vaguely and raised his mouth to meet hers once more, searching futilely until he finally found the handle.

Somehow, and with great effort, they eventually managed to get the door open - it was an entirely different matter getting through without tripping in the process, of course.

But, once they did, however, they had just enough of their wits about them to close the door afterwards... and then none at all.

* * *

All the while, neither elf had even been aware of the audience that had arrived at the near end of it, and had been watching the spectacle with slack jaws and wide eyes.

After a moment or two, once the initial shock had passed, Dorian threw his arms up in both triumph and glee. " _Yes_!"

Varric, for the most part still very much surprised, blinked as if in a daze. "Son of a bitch... It's actually gonna happen - they're really going to..." He trailed off before reaching up and gripped his hair. "Andraste's ass."

Catching the shit-eating grin the mage shot him, the dwarf rolled his eyes and grumbled as he then reached down into his side pocket and pulled out a small bag of coins, dumping it in the mage's outstretched hand.

"Thank you kindly, ser." Dorian said smugly, pocketing his winnings.

Varric shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

"For shame, Varric." The Tevinter tutted, "Doubting our favourite hedge mage's romantic prowess."

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, waving him off before he perked up suddenly. "...Wanna wager how long they stay up there?"

"Standard rates apply?"

Varric scoffed, offended that he even needed to ask. "Obviously."

Dorian considered it before he nodded and shook his hand. "Deal."

* * *

 _ **-Intimacy-**_

* * *

The transition between the dreaming and waking world had never an easy one to make - there was always the feeling of disorientation and then confusion followed by reluctance and then, ultimately, acceptance.

On that particular morning, the first thought that went through Solas's mind was that he woke up feeling warmer than he remembered being in long time - warm through his chest down to the soles of his feet, but content.

The second, as his eyes gradually opened and came into focus, was that the ceiling he was staring up at, wasn't the one he was used to.

He felt something solid and warm shift in his arms and it didn't take long for him to realize he was holding a woman. He froze as her body brushed against his and she stretched out languidly before curling up against him more firmly.

When a slender hand trailed over the expanse of his stomach, it didn't escape his notice that there was little less than a silk sheet separating bare skin from skin.

More awake now, when he heard a feminine sigh next to his ear, his entire body went stone still.

Then, "I can hear you thinking from over here, mage."

Turning his head, his mind effectively went blank when he saw bright green irises looking at him through drowsy, half-lidded eyes.

"You're a dream." He stated before he could stop himself.

The corners of his lover's lips curled into a smile, but just as Levellan was about to say anything, both elves were roused when they heard a sharp knock at the door.

"Inquisitor?"they heard Josephine call.

Her brows knitted together until something lit up in her eyes.

Sitting up, Levellan clutched the sheets to her bare chest as she looked around herself. When she spotted Solas's beige over shirt, carelessly discarded by the foot of the bed, she reached out to take it and pulled it over her head.

" _Vhenan_?" Solas ventured cautiously, sitting up as well and watched as she pulled her arms through the sleeves.

Instead of answering him outright, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting out of the bed, tugging the hem of the shirt down until it fell just above her knees.

Noticing his astonished expression, she winked at him over her should and went downstairs.

* * *

When she answered the door, Levellan found Josephine and Leliana standing there. However, while the Spymaster actually did a double take when she saw her, the Ambassador was otherwise preoccupied with her clipboard.

"It's good that you've returned early, Inquisitor," Josephine said primly, "We have several important matters we need to discuss with you."

The other two women exchanged amused looks with each other before Leliana turned to the Antivan. "Josie..." she began, the laughter obvious in her voice.

"No, no," Levellan said, waving her down. "Let's see how long it takes her."

Josephine hadn't seemed to hear a single word of any of it. "We received a letter from the University of Orlais regarding the elven ruins you found using the glyphs in the Exalted Plains?"

Levellan leaned against her door frame. "Uh-huh..."

"By your leave, they wish to send a team there and examine the ruins for themselves. They were fascinated by what you found there, and-" It was at that point that the Ambassador finally looked up and promptly stopped midsentence when she saw the Inquisitor's current... attire.

Her eyes lingered on her bare legs for a moment until she looked up and noticed how pale curls simultaneously stood up at odd angles and lay flat against her head.

"Yes...?" Levellan prompted, eyes bright.

Josephine's face turned scarlet.

"Ah..." she said softly, sheepishly. "Forgive me, your worship, I-I didn't think you were..." she trailed-off before she started fanning herself. "Oh, sweet Andraste..."

Leliana put her arms around the Antivan's shoulder, kissing her cheek affectionately as the other woman leaned into her.

"We'll discuss everything in the War Room... at _another time_." Levellan said, making sure to stress the last words.

Josephine nodded dumbly, recognizing a clear dismissal . "U-understood, Inquisitor."

Leliana gave the elven woman a knowing look, almost, but not quite, smirking at her. "I expect we'll see you later then, my lady?"

" _Much_ later." Levellan agreed, giving her a significant look.

"Very well." Oh, she was definitely smirking at her now. "We'll see that you're not... disturbed."

The Inquisitor just smiled blithely. "Thank you."

"Ah, yes, well, give our best to..." Josephine began before clearing her throat. "Give our best."

"I'll do that." She said wryly.

Leliana laughed as she ushered the still blushing Antivan away. "Enjoy yourself, Inquisitor." She said smugly, and the both of them left.

Shaking her head, Levellan closed the door firmly behind her and went back upstairs.

When she got to the topmost step, she paused when she saw that Solas had gotten up as well. He had on his leggings and was standing in front of the window, his back turned to her.

Biting her lower lip, Levellan suddenly felt very uncertain of herself. She knew what she wanted to do, but what she needed to do, what both of them needed, was a little just beyond her grasp.

Everything _had_ changed, but she didn't regret the night before. Not a single damn minute of it.

She steeled her nerves and took a step forward. Solas, catching sight of her out of the corner of his eye, turned, and for several moments, the only thing the two of them did was stand there in silence.

Levellan moved first, and went to sit down on the bed before patting the spot next to her. She looked down on her lap until she felt the mattress dip, and let out a shaky breath before she reached up at touched the line on her face.

"Have I ever told you about the day I got this? My Vallaslin?" she began, feeling him tense beside her. When he didn't say anything but laid his hand over hers, she took it as a sign to proceed. "My brother and I got ours on the same day - I suppose I was lucky, having someone else to go through that with me."

His hand tightened around hers. "What happened?"

"It's nothing too spectacular," she said, and despite the smile on her face, her bright eyes turned sombre for a moment. "I don't really remember what happened during all that well, but what I do remember is feeling pain and that I held Han's hand until our knuckles turned white.

"When it was done and the two of us looked at each other for the first time, we started laughing until we started crying, and just held each other for a long time afterwards."

"...You never mentioned you had a brother." He said quietly.

"You never asked." She said simply. "He's my twin. I get and write letters, and we try and stay in touch as much as we can, but it's not quite the same with the distance between us and... and everything else."

Levellan then trailed her hand down over the vine-like part of her tattoo. "...I didn't ask before, and some part of me doesn't want to know, but what do the marks on my face mean?"

Solas sighed heavily. "They are slave markings. Or, they were in the time of ancient Arlathan." He said slowly, gauging her reaction.

"So, the murals at the Fortress..." She said calmly, trying to rein in her emotions. "It's all true."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be... It hurts, and it feels like someone should be waking me right about now and telling me it was all a dream, but... it's better to know. It feels like something's been lifted off of my shoulders."

"Not quite - not yet." he said quietly, making her look at him curiously. "If you want, I know a spell. I can remove your Vallaslin."

Levellan's eyes widened and she was struck dumb as she comprehended what he was offering really and their implications set in.

Then, after what felt like an incredible amount of time spend in silence, softly, "Will it hurt?"

"No, not at all."

"Is it permanent?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "...Then cast it."

Solas seemed pleased yet wary. "Are you sure?" he asked, waiting for her permission.

She nodded, granting it. "Cast your spell." She said again and turned her body towards him more fully, bracing herself for whatever was to come next.

The tension left Solas's shoulders immediately, and with a curt nod of his own, he took her face in her hands and concentrated.

Light emanated from his hands as a distinct, tingling sensation brushed across and then seeped into her skin.

It was over in a matter of heartbeats, and although Levellan couldn't really feel the difference herself, the look on Solas's face told her everything.

" _Ar lasa mala revas_." He said as he touched her cheek and ran his hand down the side of her face like she was made out of glass, his eyes unbearably tender. "You are so beautiful..."

She wasn't vain by any means, but the way he said it made her believe him.

In a move that took him by surprise, Levellan straddled his lap and kissed him for all he was worth. Putting every ounce of affection she had behind it, warmth blossomed and spread from her chest to the rest of her when she felt his hands on her hips and his lips yield and respond to her own.

When the need to breathe became too much, she broke the kiss prematurely. " _Ar lath ma, ma Fen_." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

Solas stared at her, speechless.

The silence stretched on for several more moments, and she started fidgeting. "Did I," she began, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Did I say that right?"

His response was as sudden as it was appreciated, as the next moment, Levellan found herself on her back, her wrists pinned next to her head as she stared up into Solas's intense blue eyes.

"You said it _perfectly_." he said in a voice that made her heart stutter.

She let out a breath in relief. "Good, because I mean it."

"Do you?"

She nodded. "I do, but in case I didn't make myself clear, I'll say it again - I _love_ you, Solas."

"Really?"

She cranked her neck and ghosted her lips over his. "I love you," she murmured again, brushing their noses together, "I really, really love you."

"As I love you." He said, sounding awestruck but sincere.

Levellan fell back against the mattress, grinning. "I don't think I can stop saying that."

He let go of her wrists and cupped her face. "Don't."

She giggled, feeling lighter than air. "We have the whole day to ourselves - I don't want you getting tired of hearing me say that."

"Never."

She smiled. "Never say never." She said softly.

"Never." He said again, more firmly.

She bit her lower lip, pleased when she noticed his eyes roam over her body.

"...The whole day?" he asked mildly, and she let out a sigh when she felt his hand trail down her arm and then move from her hip to just over her ribcage over the material of his shirt.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she hummed in approval. "Unless you have something better you'd rather do?"

He shifted his weight, pressing his body against hers more firmly. "There is nothing better." He said with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "...As lovely as you are in my clothes, _Vhenan_ , I am going to need my shirt back."

"Oh?" she asked, hooking one leg and then the other around his hips.

" _Eventually_ ," he allowed. "It's not as if I can roam around the halls of Skyhold as I am right now."

"Why not? I can't say I would mind the view."

He scoffed but there was no heat behind it. "That hardly seems appropriate."

She grinned. "What can I say? I'll have to think about it - as it is, I've grown quite fond of this shirt." She said matter-of-factly. "So, if you want this back, mage, you're going to have to persuade me to part with it."

Something darkened in his eyes in a way that sent delightful shivers down her spine.

"I think I can do that." He said before he lowered his head and began placing kisses to her exposed collarbone and shoulder.

Her back arched as her hands found their way to his biceps. "I'm counting on that..."

* * *

 _ **-Captivating-**_

* * *

With her eyes closed, Levellan focused on controlling her breathing until she felt the arm around her waist tighten comfortingly.

"Open your eyes," Solas coaxed in a low, soothing voice.

She let out a short, nervous laugh. "It's silly, isn't it? Being afraid of what you might see in a mirror."

"You are beautiful."

"So you keep saying." She said wryly.

" _Vhenan_..."

Levellan relented. "Alright... alright, I'm going to do this for real - here I go."

She opened her eyes and turned her face up to look in the mirror.

When she did, her breath caught, and before she knew what she was doing, she reached up and touched her face, eyes wide as she took in her reflection for the first time.

"Creators above..." she whispered, trailing her fingers down where her tattoo used to be.

The longer she stared, the more her throat seemed to constrict, and she stood there speechlessly until she felt Solas's arms tighten around her again.

"My love?" he asked, his voice gentle.

Levellan swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I'm okay," she said and let out another soft laugh in astonishment. "I just remembered I look like my mother - she had a different Vallaslin that showed more of her face..." She explained, unable to look away from the mirror. "My Keeper always told me that, and I didn't believe her until now."

She let out another laugh before looking at him, eyes bright. "Thank you." She said. "Really, just... thank you."

He pressed their foreheads together. "You don't have to thank me."

She let out a happy sigh. " _Ma Fen..._ "

The moment was effectively ruined when they heard an audible, rumbling noise coming from Levellan herself.

Her nose cringed and she pulled away. "Well, that ruined the moment."

Solas chuckled under his breath and stepped away. "Not at all," he said quietly, taking her by the hand. "But come, we've been up here long enough."

"Not that I minded _that_..." She said wryly, allowing him to lead her out of the room.

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand, when both elves reached the bottom of the tower, the last thing either of them expected when they stepped into the hall, was to find their friends sitting at the table nearest to the door waiting for them.

When they were spotted, there was a brief pause before Bull, Varric, Sera and Dorian burst into applause and cheered.

"Well done!" Dorian gushed as Varric let out a whistle. "Give the man a hand - good show!"

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Oh for - _really_?"

Bull ignored this and nodded his approval. "We knew you had it in you, big guy." He grinned, making Sera laugh. A look passed between Cassandra and Vivienne before the latter rolled her eyes and shook her head.

A faint pinkish tinge coloured Levellan's cheeks but she couldn't keep herself from giggling. Squeezing his hand, she lead them over to the table, ignoring the catcalls as they sat down.

"Hello everyone," she said cheerfully before she started loading her plate, trying not to react to the stares when the others noticed her face.

"Hey," Sera said suddenly, "What happened to your elf doodlies?"

Levellan caught Solas's eye and squeezed his hand again. "That's... a long story." She allowed as she looked at the other elf. "Why? Do I look that bad?"

" _Bad_?" Dorian repeated incredulously, moving into the open seat next to the Inquisitor, "Maker, no! I didn't even know you _had_ cheekbones. They're not comparable to Cassandra's of course - and please don't take that the wrong way - but all in all, you have exquisite bone structure."

Vivienne nodded in agreement. "Absolutely, darling, though I am curious. I was under the impression that your marking were permanent. How did you remove them?"

"I did." Solas said steadily.

The enchanter arched an elegant brow. "Is that so?" she said and looked at the Inquisitor inquiringly.

Levellan shrugged as she took a bread roll. "Like I said, it's a long story."

"Oh who cares about that?" Dorian said before waggling his eyebrows at the two elves, "I'm more interested in... details."

Levellan just smiled at them, amused. "Details?" she repeated wryly as she smeared a generous amount of butter on the roll.

"Obviously." Dorian scoffed. "You can't tell me the two of you have been playing chess all day long."

Sera grinned impishly at this. "So spill it, Quizie."

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Solas answered firmly.

"C'mon now!" The Tevinter protested. "We're all friends here."

Solas rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to satisfy your curiosity just because you asked, Dorian."

Sera smirked. "'Cause you'd know all about that, huh? The whole 'satisfy' bit, I mean."

The apostate glared at her as half of the table burst out laughing again. " _Fenedhis lasa_."

She stuck out her tongue. " _Pfft_."

"Play nice, you two." Varric quipped.

"Yeah, you don't want the Boss getting jealous." Bull said, grinning at the Inquisitor slyly.

"No jealousy here," Levellan grinned back. "Just mind that you give my mage back the way you found him when you're done and at a reasonable hour, yes?"

"I am pleased that you have your priorities in order, _ma vhenan_." Solas said, turning back to look at her pointedly.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy, _ma'arlath_." She teased.

Sera made a face. "Ugh, it's bad enough that they're all kissy, now they're starting with the elfy gibberish..."

"Elven glory doesn't just _happen_ , Sera." Levellan said primly. "But now, can we stop talking about my sex life, please? It feels strange that I'd need to say that at all."

"I'm inclined to agree with you there, darling." Vivienne said dryly.

Cassandra nodded. "Quite."

"Well, that's no fun." Dorian pouted.

Solas's brows furrowed together in confusion. "...Elven glory?" he repeated as Sera let out a cackling laugh.

Fighting back a laugh of her own, before she could respond to this, Levellan heard someone clear their throat behind her. When she turned her head, she saw Morrigan standing there.

"Pardon the interruption, Inquisitor, but we should speak." She said, and by the gleam in her eye and the smug line on the other woman's mouth, Levellan could tell it wasn't so much a request.

A look passed around the table, but despite the sudden unease among her friends, the Inquisitor smiled up at the dark haired witch. "I take it, it's good news, Lady Morrigan?"

"Indeed." She said, smirking. "I've already spoken to Leliana, and your advisors will be meeting us in the War Room shortly."

Levellan nodded. "I'll be there."

The witch's golden eyes lingered over the table, and for a moment it looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead nodded once, turned on her heels and left.

"Right," Sera muttered with a subtle shudder, "What was Creepy on about?"

"We need to plan our next move against Corypheus." Levellan answered, watching Morrigan off. "If we can find his dragon, we can put an end to it - and him - for good."

"Then you'd best go." Solas said quietly.

She nodded and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before getting up as well.

* * *

Once she left, Solas turned back and stiffened when he saw the look on the others' faces.

"If you'll excuse me." he said, making to stand up himself until Dorian caught him by the sleeve and pulled him down on the bench. The elf grimaced but sat down again. "This is ridiculous..."

The Tevinter clasped his shoulder tightly. "This may go without saying, but if you hurt her, I will take great pleasure in incinerating your arse." He informed him cheerfully. "Otherwise, we're happy you've finally taken the plunge, man - it's about damn time."

"And the _whole_ day?" Bull added, grinning broadly at the elf, "That's impressive."

Solas covered his face with his hands. "I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope, you're pretty much stuck with us forever, Chuckles." Varric said matter-of-factly.

He sighed. "Wonderful..."

"Oh, cheer up! It won't be so bad." Dorian said and arched an eyebrow. "Or are you saying you'd rather be somewhere else?"

Before Solas had a chance to say anything, there was a sudden flash of green light in windows behind the Inquisitor's throne.

A startled hush fell over the rest of the hall as everyone turned to stare in confusion and apprehension and fear.

"That... doesn't look good." Varric said quietly, good humour leaving the table.

Moments later, the door to Josephine's office flew open with a resounding _bang_ as Levellan stepped through with Morrigan behind her.

The look on his love's face said everything, and when their eyes met across the distance, Solas's heart sank.

* * *

 _ **-Choice-**_

* * *

It was over in a single, powerful surge of energy and a burst of green light in the sky followed by a sickening sensation of falling as everything came crashing down around her.

There was that awful moment just before the impact where she thought it was all over, but the inevitable never came, and when Levellan opened her eyes, she was still alive. She was bruised, her hand still thrumming from the expenditure of finally ending Corypheus once and for all, but still breathing and still able to pick herself up from the ground.

Near where she saw the Orb falling, she saw Solas walk up to the shattered pieces before falling onto his knees in front of it.

"The Orb..." he said with a distraught look on his face.

She frowned and went to stand next to him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I know you wanted the Orb saved."

"It's not _your_ fault." He said and stood up, turning to her.

For some reason, her stomach lurched uncomfortably. "There's more, isn't there?"

Their eyes met briefly, and after a moment, something like resignation or acceptance set on Solas's face. "It doesn't matter." He murmured, and after a tense moment, he smiled slightly. "...Not anymore."

She smiled back just as tentatively before, quietly, "...What happens now, Solas?"

He approached her, but just as she looked away, she felt his hands on her face. Tilting her chin up gently, the look in his eyes made her let out the breath she wasn't aware she holding.

"I admit, I find myself unsure how to proceed from this point."

She swallowed delicately, "But?"

"But," he smiled, "I know that, for whatever comes next, I'd rather face it with you."

Levellan felt her throat constrict and her eyes prickle, and despite herself, she let out a faint, choked laugh in astonishment and nodded. "Yes," she said, covering one of his hands with her own. "Yes, I'd rather like that too."

"I'm yours, if you'll have me."

Her arms snaked around his neck. "Sweet-talker... Do you even need to ask?"

He kissed her, and it was enough to drive the thoughts from her head and forget about their surroundings.

Somewhere in the background, Levellan thought she heard someone calling to her, but didn't think anything of it. Until...

"Oi, Inquisitor, are you still alive, or-" Both elves broke apart when they heard an exaggerated gagging sound and turned their heads to see Sera standing at the top of the broken steps. "Oh for shit's sake - haven't you two done that enough already?"

Solas rolled his eyes as Levellan bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Sorry, Sera!" she managed, reluctantly putting space between them as she stepped away but didn't let go of his hand.

"Sera?" Cassandra called up. "Is everything alright? Are Solas and the Inquisitor-"

"They're fine, Lady Seeker," the Jenny called back, "I just found the two of them trying to eat each other's faces off - same old, same old."

Levellan caught the annoyed glare her mage sent the other elf and tugged at his hand, trying not to think on the brief backwards glance Solas cast over his shoulder at the artefact laying in the dust as they left to join the others.

* * *

 _ **-Doubt-**_

* * *

It was near dawn, and the celebration at Skyhold seemed nowhere near close to winding down. As music and laughter drifted up from downstairs, Levellan found herself standing on her balcony and watched as the sun rose behind the mountains.

She smiled when she a felt familiar hand on the small of her back and leaned against Solas when he came up to stand next to her.

"You've been quiet..." he observed, trailing invisible patterns up her spine

She hummed mildly, letting her head rest against his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

" _Vhenan_..."

"Mmm? Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "It's... been a long day."

"That it has," he agreed, "You fought and triumphed, you managed to cast down a would-be god and have effectively immortalizing your legend all at once."

"And I have you," she added softly, "and as far as I'm concerned, that's worth more than anything they might write about me in a book."

"I wouldn't quite go so far. You've done a great thing, my love, something worth remembering... but yes, you have me." He said, looking out at the sunrise. "It wasn't supposed to be this way... but I'm glad it is."

The way he said this made her stiffen, not enough for him to notice immediately, but just enough for Levellan to forget about her fatigue for the moment. That uncomfortable lurching feeling in the pit of her stomach made its reappearance as she turned her head to look at him.

Feeling her eyes on him, when Solas saw the expression on her face, his brows knitted together. " _Ma vhenan_?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing," she said and smiled despite the unease. "I just love you."

Solas didn't seem wholly convinced, but didn't think further on the matter when she craned her neck and kissed him, oblivious to the way she clenched her fists.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! This was a funny sort of chapter, but I had a ball writing it (I blame the tone on the Fall Out Boy CD I bought a few days ago and have been listening to it since).

We still have two more chappies to go, but I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it. It might take a while to get the next chapter out since I haven't started yet, but I've done all my planning, and it'll be awesome.

If there are mistakes... I'll get to them eventually.

 **Drop a review, leave a comment, make my day :) Constructive criticism is always welcomed and flames will be laughed at hysterically.**

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Some mild swearing up ahead... but, then again, this shouldn't be too much of a shock considering the game I'm writing about... just saying.

 **Disclaimer:** I was trying to come up with something clever to put here... I got nothing instead. I don't own anything you're familiar with!

* * *

 **Definitions  
** _(Love is...)_

* * *

 _"Well now I'm back at home, and/I'm looking forward to this life I live -  
You know it's gonna haunt me/So hesitation to this life I give.  
You think you might cross over/You're caught between the devil and the deep blue sea -  
You'd better look it over/Before you make that leap." _

_"And you know I'm fine/But I hear those voices at night sometimes/They justify my claim.  
And the public don't dwell on my transmission/'Cause it wasn't televised -  
But it was a turning point/Oh, what a lonely night."  
_\- **The Killers** , 'Spaceman' Lyrics

* * *

 _ **-Consideration-**_

* * *

As he stood at the bottom of the gilded marble staircase waiting patiently, Solas smiled wryly when he heard the sound of laughter echoing down the hall.

It had been a month since Coryphaeus's defeat and the celebrations hadn't shown any sign of stopping any time soon. There had been parades and speeches, more formal processions during the day and countless parties that went on well into the night, each more grand than the next.

As it was, the banquet that night was particularly extravagant - arranged by the Empress of Orlais herself, everything in the palace seemed to give off a mirror-like sheen and glittered in the lowlight.

Hearing a soft clack of heeled shoes on the staircase, when he turned he saw Josephine make her way down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom step, he gave the Antivan a polite nod. "Lady Ambassador."

Wearing her hair down for once and dressed in an elegant purple dress, there was an excited, almost mischievous glint in Josephine's dark eyes the elf hadn't seen before. "Ser Solas," she acknowledged with a slight curtsy in return, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long?"

He smiled slightly. "Not at all, but it seems we've missed the first part of the evening's festivities."

Instead of fussing or fretting like he anticipated, a broad, cat-like grin spread over the Ambassador's face. "Oh, believe me, seeing the looks on everyone's faces when the Inquisitor finally does arrive will be well worth any lateness on our account."

Solas arched a curious brow until he heard another pair of footsteps from the steps behind him - he was struck speechless when he turned around.

Moving with a regal grace, back straight, shoulders straight, and her head held high, his love held herself like a queen. The strapless gown she wore wrapped around Levellan like a flower - made with pink silk and sheer lace, silver thread adorned a vine-like pattern on the bottom hem on the floor-length skirt, while pale curls were swept back in an elegant knot at the back of her head as she wore a silver circlet with a single colourless jewel hanging between her brows.

He must have been staring, as the moment their eyes met, petal pink lips curved into a smile.

Solas managed to regain enough of his common sense, and when she reached the bottom step, he graciously held out his hand for her to take, which she did. "You are breathtaking."

Her eyes softened when he raised her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Thank you, but the credit should go to our Ambassador here - she is as cunning as she is lovely." She said before giving the other woman a pointed look.

Josephine preened but didn't rise to the bait. "No one will be looking at me tonight with you in the room, your worship, I promise you that much." She said matter-of-factly. "Now! If you'll both just follow me."

The Inquisitor sighed and linked her arm with Solas's before they followed the Ambassador to the grand ballroom. She inclined her head towards his when they reached the doors.

"After we're done here," she said in a voice just above a whisper, "I want you to take me back to our room, lay me down and take this dress off with your teeth."

It took a moment for the words to resister, but once they did, Solas gave his lover a measured look, unsure at first if she was being serious or not.

"That wasn't a request, mage."

It really wasn't. And when he caught the heated stare she gave him in return, he cleared his throat but couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face.

Well... he could hardly disobey a direct order like that now, could he?

"As you wish." He said simply as the doors opened and they heard their arrival being announced.

If the radiant smile that spread out over her face was any indication, the Inquisitor approved.

* * *

It turned out to be very, _very_ longnight.

After their grand entrance, Josephine had apparently made it her mission to introduce them to every noble in Orlais... well, the ones that where there, anyway.

At one point the masked faces all started looking the same and blur from one to the next, and Levellan's cheeks started hurting from smiling through her teeth as much as she did.

Luckily, Solas (bless his soul), stayed by her side throughout most of the evening and did his part to ward off anyone who would have otherwise asked her to dance. Whenever she wasn't making nice with a duke or a marquis, she entertained herself thinking up particularly creative ways she could 'show her appreciation' later.

At some point during the evening, the Inquisitor received word that she was to meet the Empress herself, alone. Once the Ambassador gave her the once over and made sure she was still outwardly immaculate, Levellan was ushered away from the noisy ballroom and into a more secluded wing of the palace.

Josephine walked with her until they reached a pair of double doors.

"Do you want me to wait for you, your worship?" the Antivan asked when she was barred from going in by the Empress's personal guard.

Levellan smiled and reached out to squeeze her hands briefly. "It's alright, Josie. Go, enjoy the rest of the night. I'm sure this won't take long."

The Ambassador looked hesitant for a moment, but eventually nodded and took her leave.

When she was finally permitted inside and the doors closed behind her, she took a moment to look around the opulent study until she heard someone clear their throat delicately behind her and turned to see the Empress of Orlais standing in front of a large window overlooking the gardens.

She did as Josephine had taught her and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

Celene smiled at her pleasantly. "Inquisitor Levellan. I trust you are well?"

Levellan smiled back prettily but blandly and nodded. "Well enough. Thank you for asking."

"That is good to hear - Marquis Briala sends her regards as well as her congratulations. She wishes me to convey her deepest apologies for not joining us tonight, but her duties keep her busy, as you can imagine." She said before turning towards her more fully.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did, but you must be eager to return to your companions, I will not take too much of your time."

"I don't mind." She said cordially. "It's always a pleasure, Empress Celene."

"Likewise, Inquisitor. However, to get to the heart of the matter... Recently I received a letter from the Queen of Fereldan. She inquired about my personal thoughts regarding the Inquisition, whether I had any concerns, fears."

Levellan kept her face a blank mask. "I see. Then, if I may, what is your opinion exactly, Your Majesty?"

"I will not lie to you, your worship, there _is_ just cause for concern. You have built an army strong enough to challenge and perhaps even overcome a nation in little under a year - you charmed my entire court in your first visit to the Winter Palace on guile alone, and it has become only natural to wonder, to speculate, who among us is watching, listening for whom." She said casually like they were discussing the weather.

"With that said, however," Celene allowed, smiling at the elven woman indulgently. "When I wrote back to Anora, I reassured her, as I have before, that I feel your organization's intent is a noble and well-meaning one. I believe I have done my part to allay some fear... for the time being, at least."

Levellan regarded her carefully. "Forgive me for being blunt, but why would you...?"

"Consideration, Inquisitor." She said, walking up to her. "I am grateful for everything you have done for my empire in the past, but by all account, it is my hope that we may be able help each other in the future."

Levellan's jaw clenched as she curtsied politely. "I thank you on behalf of the Inquisition for what you have done, Your Majesty, and I will be sure to share your sentiment with my advisors."

"Of course." Celene said placidly, just as the doors opened again. "I have taken more than enough of your time - do enjoy the rest of your evening, Inquisitor. I look forward to what happens next."

* * *

She left without another word, frustrated but dazed - Levellan hardly paid attention to where she was going until she heard her name being called out and turned around to see Sera walk up to her.

"There you are!" the other elf said, smirking. "Heard you've been summoned by the Celene. Josephine's been pacing all over the place."

When the Inquisitor didn't respond, the smile on Sera's face faded. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Levellan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I was... distracted."

Sera's eyebrows knitted together. "Talks didn't go well?"

She made a face. "They went fine enough, I just _really_ don't like politics."

"You'd be off your rocker if you did, Lady Inquisitor." Sera joked. "But, so... what? Are you just gonna stand there the whole night being 'distracted', or are you coming with me and have some fun for once? No matter what any of these tits say, this _is_ still your party."

Levellan blinked several times before the tension left her shoulders.

"You know what?" She said as she then kicked off her shoes. "Fuck it."

Sera let out a cackling laugh loud enough to draw attention. "Well there you go!"

In a move that further scandalized any onlookers, the Inquisitor retrieved her shoes, undid the clasp in her hair and linked her arm with Sera's. When they came across a servant serving wine, Levellan took the bottle with her in the passing as they made way to the main ballroom.

* * *

Solas was standing on one of the balconies when he heard a commotion coming from the ballroom.

Curious, when he went back inside he found Dorian, Cassandra and the rest of the Inner Circle standing at the edge of the dance floor.

Catching sight of the elf, Dorian waved him over.

"What's going on?" Solas asked once he was close enough.

The Tevinter stifled a laugh and shook his head. "See for yourself."

Solas went over to stand next to the other mage and blinked when he looked out and saw the Inquisitor and Sera dancing together.

Pink-faced and barefoot, Levellan lead the Jenny in some kind of elaborate, fast-paced waltz, completely out of step with the music, both elves just barely keeping a straight face as they wove and twirled their way among the other dancers with ease.

Once the music came to a halt, Levellan dipped Sera with a flourish while Sera stuck out her tongue and gave everyone else in the room the two fingers.

Those who weren't offended, along with Varric, Bull, Blackwall and Dorian burst out laughing and cheered openly, whereas those who were, were spluttering, glared or shook their fist indignantly. Vivienne's lips had thinned into a dangerous line and Josephine looked like she would have loved nothing better than sink through the floor and was blushing fiercely, while Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana hid their amusement with coughs and polite applause.

Solas, for his part, just shook his head and clapped along with them, watching on as his love then straightened up and waved at the onlookers.

When she spotted him, Levellan blew a kiss in his direction just as the orchestra started up again and Sera tugged at her hand, pulling her into another dance.

Her laughter rang over the music.

* * *

"Easy does it, Cole," Levellan encouraged, adjusting her latest partner's hand over her waist. "Don't look at your feet, just go along with the music."

The spirit boy's brows knitted together as he looked up again. "I'm trying, but my feet won't listen to me."

"You'll get it. You're doing very well, _lethallin_." She reassured. "Now, like I showed you - one, two, three. One, two, three..."

"Like this?" he asked just as he stumbled. When Levellan caught and steadied him, he looked almost sheepish. "Sorry..."

She smiled and waved off his apology. "You just need to keep practicing."

Cole didn't look all too convinced, but before anyone could say anything else, they heard someone clear his throat behind them, and when they turned, they found Solas standing there.

Despite the perfectly bland expression on his face, the only thing that gave away his amusement was the wry perk at the corner of his lips and the twinkle in his blue eyes. "May I cut in?" he asked, extending his hand towards Levellan.

Perhaps a little too quickly, Cole nodded and stepped away as the Inquisitor then took her mage's hand - when he turned to leave, both elves watched as he disappeared among the crowd completely unnoticed.

They didn't linger long on his departure once the music started playing again and Solas lead her out into the centre of the dance floor. The lights had been dimmed and the music was slow, and since time was getting on, there were less people dancing.

He brought her closer by the waist as she put her arms around his neck, uncaring if they were standing closer and more intimately than Orlesian decorum demanded.

"So here we are again..." She murmured as they fell into step together.

"So here we are," he agreed, tracing patterns on her back with his thumb. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Levellan smiled mischievously as she ran her hand from his shoulder down his chest, resting over his heart. "Well, I could think of a few other places I'd rather be right now..." she admitted, brushing her lips over his briefly. "But I suppose we _should_ get in another dance for appearance's sake."

Solas chuckled under his breath. "I agree, we wouldn't want to offend."

She hummed and allowed him to dip her languidly. "No more than I probably have already."

"As long as you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, surprisingly... of course, compared to the first time we came here, it was rather dull, all things considered - at least back then, we had an assassin to liven things up a bit."

"Disappointed at the evening's turn of events, my love?"

"Not terribly, but I could have done without being coveted by a monarch, again... The wine was good though."

"I'll take your word for it." He said dryly. "But we'll be returning to Skyhold after this - one more night and we can go home."

Levellan's eyes softened. "I like it when you say that... Home."

"I'm glad you do, though truthfully, I never thought I would be able to call anywhere that again." He admitted.

"You know it's the truth, Solas."

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I do now."

* * *

 **-Regret-**

* * *

It took twice the normal amount of effort to wake up that next morning and, in Levellan's case, not without a fair amount of agony if her splitting headache she was experiencing was anything to go by.

Much to her dismay, Solas only laughed at her when she curled up on her side and threw a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the damned early morning sunlight.

"With actions come consequences, _ma vhenan_." Her mage smirked, snaking his arms around her waist.

Levellan huffed cut couldn't quite find it in herself to really care when he started pressing barely-there kisses against her neck and tugged playfully at the bottom hem of the shirt she slept in.

She let out an audible groan when they both heard a loud knock against the door that resonated with her pounding head.

"Sweet merciful creators." she moaned, curling up in on herself more when the knocking continued. " _Why_?"

Solas let out an amused sound before sitting up in bed and pulled on a pair of tights. When he got up, he walked over and answered the door and found Sera and Dorian standing there.

Dorian took one look at Solas's shirtless torso and arched a brow when he looked up at the elf again. "...I didn't know you had abs." He said, genuinely sounding surprised.

Solas gave the other mage a deadpan expression. "Good morning, Dorian."

"Yes, yes, hello," he said, waving him down as both he and Sera stepped inside without an invitation. "Everyone's decent, I hope?"

The elf crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, baldy." Sera quipped. "We were just gonna go down and get some breakfast and we wanted to know if you lot wanted to come with us."

When the two of them noticed the mass of sheets that was the Inquisitor, a look passed between Sera and Dorian and nearly identical smirks crossed over their faces.

"We really shouldn't..." the Tevinter said.

"Exactly why we _should_." She reasoned, grinning impishly.

Dorian bit his bottom lip. "Well, I suppose if you put it like that..." he said before both of them moved to each side of the bed. "On three - one... two..."

The next moment, Solas watched on as mage and rogue jumped, and, in a blur of commotion and flailing arms, Levellan let out a yelp in surprise and sat up, wide-eyed and bewildered until Sera threw her arms around her neck.

"Get your arse out of bed, I'm hungry." The other elf ordered in manner of an explanation.

Blinking several times, she looked at them, confused. "Sera, what-" she began.

Dorian laughed. "We want you join us for breakfast - I dare say, after the night _you_ had, you need the stamina."

Levellan let out another groan and fell backwards, pulling the covers back over her head... only to have it yanked back down again.

"For pity's sake, I'm not even wearing pants." The Inquisitor whined.

Without batting an eyelash, "Then pull on a pair, brush that mane of yours and _come on_." Dorian said primly.

Levellan shot him an bleary-eyed look. "You're mean."

"And yet so very charming - now, up! And unless you want me to dress you myself - which, let me tell you, if pressed I will - I suggest you go wash your face... _now_." And then, almost as an afterthought. "I suppose you can always come along, Solas."

"A gracious offer, but I'll pass." He said dryly, turning his back on them briefly and went over to retrieve a fresh shirt.

Levellan managed to sit up again and watched as he dressed. "Aren't you going to join us?"

He walked back to her. "No, but I will, later." He reassured, taking her hand when she held it out for him and kissed her fingertips.

She surprised him by grabbing him around the wrist and pulled him down to her, kissing him for all he was worth in front of the others.

Sera made a loud gagging sound as Dorian huffed. "The two of you are disgusting - no really, it's all so nauseatingly sweet, I can barely stand the sight of you." He said, cringing his nose.

"Then leave." Solas said mildly between the butterfly kisses Levellan peppered over his face.

"Do either of you _ever_ come up for air?" Sera asked, shaking her head.

"To be fair to them, they do have a year's worth of foreplay to make up for." Dorian joked. "And before you deny anything, you forget that I witnessed your little 'talks' at Haven. I'm just surprised you managed to keep your hands to yourself as long as you did."

Levellan let out an amused snort. "You make it sound like I would have taken him against that hut if I had half a chance."

Dorian smirked. "You mean you _didn't_ have any dirty thoughts about our favourite ragged apostate back then?"

The elven woman shut her mouth and turned her face away when she caught the look Solas gave her. "...Shut up."

He grinned triumphantly. "Ha!"

Solas rolled his eyes at him before he pressed a parting kiss to Levellan's cheek and straightened up. "Until later, my love." He spared the others a look and curt nod. "Dorian, Sera."

Dorian made a casual wave in dismissal while Sera stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back and left.

* * *

Solas found Cole in one of the palace's gardens, but aside from a nod in acknowledgement shared between the two of them, the spirit boy was otherwise preoccupied.

"What are you doing?" the mage asked, walking up next to him.

"Waiting." Cole said simply, keeping an eye at the end of the garden path.

Solas followed his stare, and when he did, he saw a young man enter from the right - a scholar, if the clothes he wore were any indication - carrying a heap of books in his arms, while a young woman, a noble this time, came from the other direction.

Though he couldn't be quite sure, thanks to the masks both of them wore, Solas noticed how their eyes met across the distance, recognition flashing - they stopped walking just then, but otherwise, neither made an attempt to walk towards the other.

Cole caught his eye, his intent clear, and with a subtle nod and a slight smile, Solas turned his attention towards the couple just as the spirit at his side vanished into thin air.

An unnaturally strong breeze seemed to pitch up just then and happened to blow in the man's direction - the pages of the topmost book on the pile opened and scattered, and, distracted by this, he lost his grip. Books tumbles to the ground and the man knelt down to retrieve them, muttering under his breath as he did.

The woman saw this and went over to help him, a fact the man hadn't noticed until he felt around on the ground and accidently brushed his hand over hers. Eyes widened behind their masks as both of their heads snapped up abruptly - for a moment the man looked like he was about to pull away until something seemed to stop him, and instead of letting go, he smiled.

He got a smile back for the effort.

When Cole reappeared next to him, Solas turned back to him. "Well done."

"She watches him read in the library sometimes," Cole said mildly. "He pretends not to stare back when she does - he likes the way her hair catches in the sunlight, like it is right now."

"Will they be happy?"

"It won't be easy... but they can be." He said and looked at the mage directly for the first time. "...I'm glad you decided to stay."

"I had a very good reason not to go."

"She's happy too, you know."

Solas's eyes softened. "I do... so am I."

Both of them happened to look up when they saw a pair of elven servants pass them by - but while Cole didn't let them see him, they shot a look at Solas for a minute, the heat in their stare betraying their otherwise impassive expressions.

At the sight of this, Solas's smile faded and his brows knitted together. Cole noticed.

Then, very quietly, "...You feel regret sometimes - not about the choice and never about the reason, but the consequences weigh on you."

"As they should - I failed them... again."

"You were trying to do the right thing. And you did, both times."

He looked haunted. "At what cost?"

The spirit boy frowned but didn't say anything.

Solas sighed. "May I ask your opinion, Cole?"

Cole blinked owlishly but nodded nonetheless. "Yes."

"Did I make a mistake? Staying."

"I think you deserve to be happy."

Solas looked at him pointedly. "That's not what I asked."

All he got back was a casual shrug. "It's what you needed to hear."

* * *

 **-Familiar-**

* * *

The two elves stared at the impressive mountain fortress that lay in front of them in awe.

The mage let out a low whistle as he leaned forward with his staff. "I'm going to take an educated guess and say that this is the place."

The older archer let out an amused snort. "What gave it away? The soldiers we saw on the way here, or the general feeling of smallness and amazement?"

"Actually, I was going to say the giant black and white eyeball tapestries against the walls, but I suppose any of those will do, too." The younger man said with an exaggerated sigh. "Think she's here?"

"I hope so." He said just as the dapple grey wolf at the older elf's side nudged at his hand until he reached over and scratched it behind its ears.

The mage cocked his head to the side. "Think we should have written first?"

"Probably." He said, smiling at the wolf before looking out in front of them again. "But that wouldn't make it a surprise now, would it?"

* * *

Solas stood in the rotunda with his arms crossed over his chest in front of the final blank space of his mural. There were lines, the beginning of something, but little else in way of a picture.

He had started working on it before their fight with Corypheus, but once they returned from Orlais and he tried to go on with it, something stopped him. Whenever Levellan asked him about it, he would put his love's mind at ease - but the truth was, however, he was unsure how to proceed.

Frustrated, Solas didn't notice the newcomer until he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"So sorry for bothering you." He heard, and when he turned around, Solas saw an elf dressed in the light green armour typical of Dalish mages standing there.

Slightly shorter than he was, the mage's face was shrouded by a green hood, while a single cyan blue line ran over a full lower lip down his chin and throat.

"May I help you?" he asked, turning towards the elf more fully.

"Ah, yes, definitely... I think." He began before grinning sheepishly. "I appear to be lost, which, let me tell you, is a feat in on itself since I just got here a few minutes ago. Goodness... But I'm babbling... Right, sorry about that. Long story short, I'm looking for someone, and if you could point me in the right directions, I'd be grateful."

"Who are you looking for?"

"My sister actually, I-" he stopped himself midsentence as he let his eyes wander. "Creators above, look at all this. I've seen murals like these in ruins before, but none of them compare. It's truly remarkable - if you didn't know any better, you'd think this was original."

The sudden change in the direction of his thoughts surprised Solas.

"Do you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Mm?"

"Know better."

"Oh, well, yes. At least, I'd like to think so." When Solas cocked an eyebrow the other mage took this as a sign to explain. "Even if these murals were authentic and have stayed at they are for the last, oh... few hundred years or so by the look of this place, the wall underneath would have been indicative of its age. Walls crack and paint fade over time." He then thought about it. "Of course, there is always the possibility of magic as means of preservation, but then again, the scenes depicted don't match events in the known history of the area."

Solas smiled a little. "That's perceptive of you."

There was something familiar in the way he smiled. " _Ma serannas_." He said politely before turning back to Solas. "But where are my manners? Here I am, talking your ear off, and I haven't even asked your name yet."

He extended his hand. "Solas."

The other mage perked up immediately. "Wait, you can't... You _are_? Mythal have mercy on me." He said before taking Solas's hand with both of his and shook it vigorously. "It's a great, great pleasure to finally meet you in person. My sister's told me much."

The elf's enthusiasm took him by surprise, but before he could do or say anything, Levellan happened to walk into the rotunda.

When she saw this, the Inquisitor stopped walking.

"Solas?"

Both elves looked up, but when the newcomer saw her, he turned away from Solas.

"Lana?"

Levellan blinked at the familiarity in his voice until recognition lit in her eyes. "...Han?"

A broad grin spread over the mage's face as he reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing a head of pale, flyaway hair and bright, hunter's green eyes identical to Levellan's.

Levellan's smile was a mirror of the elf's, and when he held out his arms, she met him halfway and threw her arms around his neck.

She let out a peal of laughter when he then picked her up around the waist and spun her around. "Han!" she laughed once he stopped spinning. "What are you doing here?"

"What's the matter, sister-dear, aren't you happy to see me?" he teased, setting her down.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, brother-mine, but if I had bit more of a warning, I would have prepared a better welcome." She said, squeezing his upper arm.

"I thought so too, but here we are."

Levellan pulled back a little. "We?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "That's a long story." He said good-humouredly until he seemed to notice her face for the first time.

At this, Levellan's entire posture stiffened, but not before he took her face in his hands and examined it thoroughly, even tilting it to the side and brushed her hair away to have a better look at her forehead.

When he was done, he looked at her questioningly.

Levellan laid her hands over his and lowered them from her face. "I..." she began, suddenly uncertain. "I know what you're going to say, but before you do, hear me out first."

His eyebrows knitted together. "What happened to your face, Ellana?"

"That's a long story." She said, echoing his words. "But I'll explain everything later, I promise."

He sighed but relented. "I'm keeping you to that."

Levellan nodded and squeezed his hands.

"I will, but I need to introduce you first." She said before turning back to Solas when he caught her eye. " _Ma'arlath_ , this is my brother, Mahanon, First of my clan and pain in my arse since we were children."

He snorted. "We love each other, really, despite outward appearances." He said wryly before smiling at the other elf. "Don't worry, we've met, and like I said, I've heard much, Solas."

Solas smiled back. "I wish I could say the same, _lethallin_."

Mahanon looked at Levellan and made a face. "I'm hurt."

"We'll put that right shortly." She promised. "But now, what did you mean 'we'?"

Her brother looked amused. "You don't really think I made the trip all by myself, do you?"

It took a moment, but when the realization struck, Levellan's eyes widened.

"You didn't..."

He grinned impishly. "But I did."

" _No_."

"Oh yes."

"Han!"

"C'mon, Lana, he missed you!"

She narrowed her eyes, stepping back. "Where is he?" she demanded with a voice like steel.

"We separated - we thought we could find your faster if we split up."

Solas stared when Levellan suddenly broke away from the other elf and swore loudly before turning on her heels and marched out.

"Dare I ask what that was about?" he asked as he watched her leave.

Mahanon burst out laughing, shaking his head before he clasped the other elf's shoulder in a friendly way. "You'll have to wait and see, my friend, but if I'm right about what's coming next, you'd do well to brace yourself."

* * *

As Levellan stalked into the main hall, she happened to pass the door to Josephine's office when she heard a feminine giggle.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she shut her eyes and prayed for strength.

Steeling herself against whatever was waiting for her on the other side, when Levellan opened the door, she found Josephine standing in front of her desk with an older, dark-haired elf with an impressive longbow on his back and a wolf sitting at his feet.

Much to the Inquisitor's dismay, there was a subtle blush on her Ambassador's cheeks which only deepened when the elf reached up and casually brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She grimaced when he then said something under his breath and Josephine giggled.

However, before anything else could happen, the wolf happened to look up and let out a happy yip and bark.

This made both of them look at her, but while Josephine's eyes widened in surprise, a broad grin spread over the older elf's face.

"Pup!" he said happily, and his enthusiasm managed to thaw her out.

Her taut shoulders slacked as she let out a soft, exasperated sigh. "Hello, Da."

* * *

 **-Tension-**

* * *

Talk around the dinner table was in full swing that night as the remainder of the Inner Circle discussed the latest turn of events.

Looking over towards the Inquisitor's door, Bull let out a snort when his stare lingered on the wolf curled up in front of it before he gave Solas a sympathetic look.

"What?" the mage asked irritably.

The qunari was unaffected by his mood and patted his shoulder. "Tough break, buddy."

Blackwall seemed to share his sentiment and shook his head. "Poor sod..."

Solas raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

The knowing look Dorian and Varric exchanged with one another didn't sit well with him - _at all_.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Dorian said matter-of-factly, and when all he got was a blank stare back, he groaned as if pained. "Maker's breath, for a smart man you're slow."

Varric snorted. "You're about to meet the Inquisitor's family, Chuckles."

"I already met her brother, Varric." Solas said with a sigh.

"By accident. That hardly counts." Dorian scoffed. "What we're talking about is when a girl actually takes the time and introduces you to her loved ones in an official capacity... Or, I _assume_ the same rules apply, of course, regardless whether any of it was planned or not."

"In most cultures, meeting someone's parents _is_ considered the first step in a formal courtship, Solas." Cassandra explained when she saw the bewildered look on the elf's face.

"But, wait," Bull said before he could respond. "Since we're bringing up the C-word, and all, Solas and the Boss already skipped to the fun parts - doesn't that mean they're kinda... you know..."

"What? Hitched?" Varric said before he suddenly went quiet, like the very same idea occurred to him as well. "...Well, if we're being reasonable, I guess in _some_ parts of the world... Maybe... _Probably_."

Solas's face paled as the table suddenly started casually debating amongst themselves whether he and the Inquisitor _were_ in fact married.

"They'd need a priest for it to be official." Cassandra said over the chatter.

"Maybe if they were human, but I think the Inquisitor's clan might have other rules about these kinds of things." Blackwall admitted and the Seeker considered this with pursed lips.

"I could always write to Merril and find out for sure." Varric offered.

"It'll be quicker just asking Dalish." Bull suggested.

"All that's good and well of course, but if, hypothetically speaking, they are... does that mean there isn't going to be a ceremony now? No reception?" Dorian asked with a slight pout, sounding put out.

"Damn, I didn't think about that." Bull said as the conversation started up again with fervour.

"It would be a ruddy shame if it didn't happen." Blackwall agreed. "I'd imagine the celebration and the fanfare would be... well, something rather spectacular."

"Not just that - think of the food! The wine!" Dorian said. "And dear sweet, merciful Andraste - think of the _clothes_!"

When all he got were blank stares back, he huffed and turned his face away.

"Oh, why am I even talking to any of you?" he sulked. "I miss our Enchanter sometimes - she would have understood..."

Varric just shook his head before looking back at Solas and raised an eyebrow when he saw the mage with his hands over his face, the tips of his ears the faintest tinge of pink.

Their attention was suddenly on the wolf in front of the Inquisitor's door - it was on its feet, its tail wagging as it let out a low whine.

The door opened and when the Inquisitor stepped out, she had a look on her face that had Solas on his feet. He was about go over to her when the wolf suddenly reared up on its hind legs and, in a very, almost human-like gesture, placed its large paws against her shoulders.

Green eyes met golden yellow ones as it stood almost as tall as she did, and for a moment, all either wolf or elf did was stare at one another. Once this passed, the wolf nosed her cheek affectionately and Levellan let out a giggle.

When it got back down on its own four paws, the elven woman knelt down in front of it and scratched it underneath its chin until its eyes drooped.

Her brother and father stepped out not too long after that, and when Mahanon laid a hand over her shoulder, she reached up and covered it with her own before she stood up and smiled at him weakly.

Her father then walked up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Levellan leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

She squeezed their hands and lead them as she then turned towards her Inner Circle and walked towards their table.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my family. I think some of you may have met my brother already." She said, and Mahanon waved cheerfully. "The same, however, might not be true for my da since he was otherwise... occupied."

Her father caught the pointed look she gave him and grinned back charmingly. Despite his darker hair and tanned skin, he had the same green eyes, the same slanted nose and the same full lips as the Inquisitor and her brother.

"Your lady ambassador and I were merely talking - the poor woman nearly had a fit when she saw old Duke here, and I had to convince her of his good heart." He said matter-of-factly, patting the wolf on its head.

" _Of course_ you were." Mahanon said wryly as a look passed between him and his sister.

The older elf waved off his children. "Fine, don't believe your own father. But never mind that right now. First things first - where's this man of yours I've heard so much about, Lana?"

At this, all eyes at the table suddenly turned on Solas who was still standing there.

"That would be me." He said evenly and those sharp eyes turned onto him.

No one said a word as both men seized each other up, the tension hanging thick between them until Levellan stepped away and looked at Solas, holding out her hand.

Solas broke eye contact and moved around the table, taking her hand with his. She held it like a lifeline and gave him a grateful look before she turned back to her father.

"Da..." she said quietly.

Her father shared a brief look of his own with Mahanon, and once his son nodded, he stepped up to Solas and extended his hand.

After a split second's hesitation, the mage returned the gesture but had to stop himself from wincing when the man's grip became a steel trap.

"The name's Ramshael." He very nearly growled. "My friends call me Hal... but _you_ can call me 'ser'."

The colour drained from Levellan's face as something rebellious within Solas kicked against the elf's outright command. A reply was at the tip of his tongue, but when he caught the pleading look his love gave him, he clenched his jaw and swallowed his pride as he shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _ser_." He may or may not have emphasised the last word with a slight electric pulse coursing through his hand and fingers.

To his credit, Ramshael - Hal - hardly seemed phased by this and nodded curtly when he let go perhaps a little too abruptly.

Mahanon, sensibly, stepped in before anything else could have been said and put his arm over his father's shoulders, nudging him none-too-subtly with his hip. "You know what, it's been a long... long day. I think it would be a good idea if we turned in early for once. Don't you _agree_ , Da?"

"That's a _great_ idea, Han. I can show you to your rooms." Levellan said quickly and the two of them practically dragged Hal out of the hall before he could say or do anything else, the wolf trotting behind them dutifully.

All Solas could do was stare after as the others looked at him.

Varric let out a low whistle as Bull just shook his head.

"Poor sod." Blackwall said again.

Solas, for his part, was inclined to agree.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Right, so I'm ending here since I didn't want to make this chapter too long (if 15 pages on MSW could be considered 'not too long').

I've looked at my planning, and I'm rather happy to announce that this story is going to be a tad longer than the four or five chapters I originally had in mind (I do have to squeeze in a plot in here somewhere, don't I?). The next chapter is a little Levellan-centric, but hopefully it'll make up for it by being, well, _funny_ \- meeting the In-Laws is always good for a giggle, after all, and I can promise you all, Papa Levellan is _not_ going to make it easy for our dear Dread Wolf.

Fun, fun, fun.

 **I love hearing from you! If you have a comment, a question or a suggestion (of if you want to point out a typo *cringe*), leave a review or drop me a message - I love hearing from my readers :)**

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out.


End file.
